Diferencia
by Risana Ho
Summary: Existía una enorme diferencia entre querer y amar. Y sabían que sus hijos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprenderla. Bolt y Sarada no tardarían en descubrirlo y, cuando lo hicieran, ellos estarían ahí para explicársela.


_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes no son míos sino de Kishi-troll ¬¬, sólo la historia me pertenece :D

.

**Diferencia **

**.**

_By Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Bolt sintió que el nudo en su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que avanzaba a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. No le gustaba entrar a ese lugar porque su padre siempre parecía ocupado, y las únicas ocasiones que lo llamaba era para reprenderlo por alguna de sus ocurrentes travesuras. ¡Y no era justo! Bolt sólo quería llamar su atención y pasar tiempo con él, como cualquier niño normal. Aunque el primogénito Uzumaki debía recordarse que no era _cualquier_ niño, sino el hijo del Séptimo. Amedrentarse no era una opción. Con energías renovadas controló sus ansias y tocó fuerte la puerta de madera al parar frente a ésta, no esperó un "adelante" y abrió. Al dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación no halló la habitual compañía de Shikamaru Nara o Shizune, en ésta ocasión identificó a un serio hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, el padre de Sarada; Sasuke Uchiha. El señor Uchiha tenía un aura un poco amenazante, casi nunca permanecía en la aldea y las pocas ocasiones que lo veía era acompañando a su hija o hablando con Kakashi Hatake. Y encontrarlo a un lado de su progenitor –dos ninjas tan imponentes– le hizo sentirse más pequeño.

—Pasa, hijo.

La frase de Naruto lo regresó a la realidad, haciéndole notar que quedó parado bajo el marco de la entrada. Entonces, al ingresar por completo, descubrió que no solo estaba Sasuke sino también Sarada, ella alzó la vista del libro que leía y luego de un rápido vistazo regresó a su anterior tarea. Bolt la ignoró igualmente.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¡Ahora no he hecho nada malo! La última vez que pinté las caras de los Hokage se te pasó la mano con el castigo.

—No voy a castigarte, Bolt. —A Naruto le dolió que su hijo pensara que las únicas ocasiones que necesitaba hablarle fuera para reprenderlo, aunque no lo culpaba cuando él mismo había puesto esas barreras al refugiarse en el trabajo. No podía más—. Quiero hablarte de algo realmente importante, sé que eres un niño listo y lo entenderás.

—¿Qué sucede?

Uzumaki suspiró cansado y rascó su nuca sin saber exactamente cómo proseguir. La expresión abrumada e indecisa le hizo verse más joven frente a los ojos de Bolt, le pareció la primera vez que su padre dudaba tanto. Naruto intuía que no soportaría más tiempo. Y a pesar de los años no media sus palabras por estar nervioso.

—Tu madre y yo hemos decidido separarnos.

Bolt parpadeó un par de veces, aterrado. De esa forma Naruto menos estaría junto a él.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Ya no amas a mamá? Ella es una mujer buena, cariñosa y…

—Sé que tu madre es una persona maravillosa, y la quiero —lo interrumpió, sabiendo los pensamientos de su hijo—. Pero es complicado, querer no debe ser suficiente, necesitas amar a esa persona para que también sea feliz. En realidad nunca fui bueno explicando éstas cosas —intentó reír—, espero que me comprendas, Bolt.

El niño retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Naruto se levantó del sillón tras el escritorio. No, él no quería comprenderlo. Algo en su interior siempre supo que entre sus padres las cosas no andaban bien, y quiso engañarse, pensando que sólo serían imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no lo acepto!

Bolt no esperó una réplica y salió a prisa del despacho.

—¡Bolt!

Naruto gritó, siéndole inútil su intento por detenerlo. Supuso que su hijo no tomaría bien la noticia. Pretendió ir a buscarlo pero Sasuke miró a su hija y ella entendió, dejó su libro a un lado y caminó a la salida.

—Yo voy tras él.

Sasuke asintió y Sarada abandonó la habitación, dejándolos solos. Naruto volvió a sentarse, apreciando un agradable confort cuando la mano de Sasuke apretó su hombro.

Nada de eso debería estar pasando. Ninguno de ellos lo merecía. Ni Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata o él.

En un principio pensó que sería lo correcto; reprimir los sentimientos que Sasuke despertaba en él y formar una familia. Hinata fue una opción adecuada, ella era una buena mujer, pero no la amaba. Lo intentó por todos los medios, diciéndose a sí mismo que el tiempo haría cambiar las cosas. Sin embargo los años pasaron y tantos sentimientos guardados lo hicieron convertirse en una persona que no reconocía. Y por fin aceptó que aquél sentimiento que una vez lo unió a Sasuke jamás desaparecería. De ningún modo podría olvidarlo, y cuando éste le contó sobre la verdad tras el nacimiento de Sarada –un acuerdo con Sakura, donde ella lo ayudaría a renacer el Clan Uchiha, sin ataduras ni amor de por medio– quiso molerlo a golpes por manipular a su amiga y a Sakura soltarle un par de cosas por aceptar. No obstante, ahí comprendió que el peso que cayó de sus hombros no fue por Sakura, sino por él mismo. En el corazón de Uchiha también había un lugar especial solo para Naruto. Ambos lo sabían. Los continuos y largos viajes de Sasuke le servían para olvidarse por un tiempo de Naruto. Y las excesivas jornadas de trabajo –incoherentes, sabiendo que estaban en tiempos de paz– le ayudaban a Naruto a tratar de desvanecer el recuerdo de Sasuke.

Nunca intentaron nada entre ellos por respeto a sus esposas, nadie merecía ser engañado sin importar las circunstancias. Pero no podían más. Naruto había hablado con Hinata y ella, siendo esa dulce mujer comprensiva que siempre conoció, aceptó que un matrimonio sin amor sólo les traería más penas que alegrías. Y Uzumaki sabía que una parte del corazón de Hinata le pertenecería eternamente a Neji, ella sería fuerte. Sasuke también habló con Sakura, Haruno le lanzó unas cuantas groserías por no ser más valiente desde un principio, pero no se arrepentía de nada porque ambos amaban a su hija. Sasuke no desmintió esas palabras.

Los cuatro mantuvieron una fachada por años para el bien de sus hijos. Ahora serían pronto Gennin y sabrían comprenderlos.

—Vamos, Naruto.

…

Bolt corrió un par de calles y paró en seco al percatarse de la presencia de su compañera de clases. Aún no comprendía por qué ella lo acosaba.

—No me sigas, Sarada.

La niña no dejó de caminar hasta pararse frente a él.

—Ellos tenían más que decirte.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Tu padre nunca está en casa, no tienes una familia, pero yo sí. ¡Tengo una familia feliz!

Sarada frunció las cejas y acomodó sus lentes.

—¿Le dices familia feliz a hacerte el payaso para tener un poco de su atención? ¿Le dices familia feliz a que tu madre pase el día completo en el Clan Hyuuga o en el cementerio, y tu padre encerrado en su oficina? Pues yo no quiero una _familia feliz_ así. —A Sarada no le importó ser demasiado dura. Ella era muy inteligente, sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Su madre le explicó con calma las cosas que pasaron entre ella y su padre. Sakura habló de su pasado y comprendió las circunstancias. Sasuke sólo la quería como una amiga, no la amaba. El hecho de usar lentes no le impedía ver que sus padres estaban mejor lejos el uno del otro—. Tienes razón, mi padre nunca está en casa, pero él me quiere. Reconozco que tampoco ama a mamá, ella me lo aclaró y la respeto porque ha sido una mujer muy valiente, deseo que sea feliz.

—Dilo por ustedes.

—No entiendes. —¿Acaso debía explicarle palabra por palabra a ese tonto? Respiró profundamente y continuó—. Mi madre, siendo la mejor alumna de Tsunade, desea seguir su legado, encargarse del hospital y ser la mejor ninja medico. ¿Y tu madre? Cualquier persona que la conozca sabe que ella desea honrar la memoria de su primo Neji. No sería raro que soñara con eliminar las ramas del Clan. Necesitará mucho trabajo y confianza de las personas que ama. Ellas también tienen sueños… ¡No seas egoísta!

Bolt quedó mudo. No imaginó que Sarada fuese una chica tan madura. Sin embargo sus ojos cristalizados conteniendo las lágrimas mostraban que le costaba aceptarlo como a todo niño. Pero volvía a repetirse; ellos no eran simples niños, sino los hijos de grandes ninjas; Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

El niño rubio suspiró derrotado y meneó la cabeza en un escueto asentimiento mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Empezó a caminar a paso lento un tanto pensativo. Sarada lo siguió.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Ahora qué, Bolt?

—El viejo dijo que solo quería a mamá, entonces… ¿De quién estará enamorado? ¿Y tu padre? —Bolt paró nuevamente en seco, girando bruscamente a mirar a su compañera—. ¡¿Y si el señor Sasuke tiene otra mujer en alguna aldea cercana?! Con eso de que viaja much-

Sarada, sin poder contenerse, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. Algo debía haber heredado de una kunoichi tan violenta como Sakura Haruno.

—¡No digas tonterías! Mi padre es un hombre respetable.

—Sólo era una idea, no tenías que ser tan agresiva.

Él sobó el golpe con ambas manos, posiblemente le aparecería un chichón. Sarada lo ignoró, acomodando sus lentes otra vez.

—Tengo una idea —interrumpió ella—. ¿Y si les preguntamos a sus maestros? Nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre lo que pasaron, pero podemos investigar para conocerlos más.

—¡Cierto! ¿Crees que quieran contarnos algo?

—Lo intentaremos.

Los dos niños, más animados, marcharon directo a la academia. El profesor Konohamaru estaría fuera a esa hora y podrían hablar con el antiguo maestro de sus padres; Iruka Umino. Al encontrarlo no tardaron en bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas.

—¿Sus padres? —Iruka quedó pensativo por un instante—. Fueron unos niños especiales. Naruto un revoltoso como tú, Bolt —el niño rió apenado—, y Sasuke muy inteligente y solitario como tú, Sarada. Pero ellos tuvieron una infancia muy difícil.

—¿Por qué?

—Desde pequeños estuvieron solos, supongo que saben sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha y el Kyuubi —los críos asintieron, aunque realmente conocían poco—. Cada uno se refugió en su propio mundo; mientras Naruto hacía travesuras para ser notado, Sasuke entrenó duro, apartándose de la gente. Al mismo tiempo esa soledad que compartían les hizo comprender que podían ser grandes amigos, porque sabían el sufrimiento que vivían…

La plática con Iruka continuó por una hora, les contó desde sus muchas travesuras, sus constantes enfrentamientos, riñas por parte de Naruto y la manera de relacionarse al ingresar al equipo siete junto a Sakura. Y cómo poco a poco fue ganándose el cariño de la gente hasta convertirse en un héroe. Cuando Bolt le preguntó si sabía quién fue el primer beso de su padre –esperando que fuera su tímida madre– resultó gracioso escuchar que sucedió entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Desearon seguir escuchándolo por más tiempo pero Iruka tenía un compromiso y les mencionó que Kakashi podría explicarles mejor su convivencia en el antiguo equipo siete.

—¿Y ahora?

—Debemos ir con Kakashi.

Luego de un rato lo encontraron en su casa, leyendo un libro naranja que guardó al momento de invitarlos a pasar.

—¿Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Saben sobre la misión al País de las Olas?

Sabían poco, pequeños datos que sus madres soltaban cuando limpiaban o cocinaban. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara e inició los detalles de su primera difícil misión; desde su encuentro con Zabuza y Haku, hasta el enfrentamiento que despertó sus poderes –Sasuke salvando a Naruto.

—Mi padre salvó al Hokage.

—Cierto, Sarada, y cuando Naruto pensó que Sasuke había muerto, él sacó por primera vez el chakra de Kurama.

Sarada jamás creyó que una persona tan reservada como Sasuke hubiese dado su vida por otro individuo. Y Bolt estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Yo fui testigo de su avance. Desde los exámenes Chuunin, la partida de Sasuke y la persistencia de Naruto en traerlo de vuelta. Sarada, sé que tu padre te ha contado poco sobre las razones de su huida, pero él quiere que lo averigües a su debido tiempo. Y Bolt, debes admirar la fortaleza de Naruto, él nunca se dio por vencido ante nada. Luchó, entrenó día y noche, esperando regresar a Sasuke a Konoha. Naruto siempre sonreía, jamás bajó la cabeza y, si lo hizo, solo fue para pedir indulgencia para su mejor amigo. Ellos vivieron una historia única.

Bolt percibió un nudo en el pecho. ¿Su padre fue así de genial? ¿Hizo todo eso por Sasuke? ¿Sólo por un amigo? ¿Y desde cuándo cambió tanto?

Tardaron hablando un poco más, cosas sin demasiada importancia, hasta notar que estaba anocheciendo.

—Gracias por todo, Kakashi-_sensei._

Los niños salieron de la casa, moviendo las manos en una señal de despedida. Recorrieron la calle cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Demasiada información para un día. Algunas cosas las concebían por los propios labios de sus progenitores, pero escucharlas de otras personas que los conocieron desde pequeños fue una experiencia completamente diferente. En cada narración les pareció estar viéndolos.

Por el camino también encontraron a Sai, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara. Y volvieron a preguntar. Ino no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablarles sobre sus peleas infantiles con Sakura, y Sai tampoco perdió la ocasión de narrarles sus vivencias como nuevo miembro del equipo siete. Unas anécdotas fueron graciosas, otras un poco más serias cuando hablaron del ferviente esfuerzo de Naruto por traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea. Sin embargo no profundizaron en nada, Ino les recordó que era tarde y debían irse a casa.

A Bolt le extrañó que su madre nunca apareciera en los relatos. Ella era una persona excelente, aunque comenzaba a entender que no tuvo tanta presencia en la vida de su padre como lo pensó en un inicio. Entonces imaginó ponerse en los zapatos de su padre, intentó por todos los medios realizar un escenario donde él realmente no tuviera nada, ni siquiera supiera quiénes eran sus padres, fuera rechazado por los habitantes y, al mismo tiempo, encontrar el calor de una familia con sus maestros y un nuevo equipo. No solo eso, sentir el mismo deseo, impaciencia y desesperación por volver a encontrar a una persona, para estar otra vez junto a él…

—Sarada.

—¿Mmm?

—Mi padre quiere mucho al tuyo.

Hasta le parecía más que _eso_. Ella rió, pensando exactamente lo mismo al inverso.

—Eso parece.

—¿Sabes? Ahora sí quiero conocer su versión de la historia. Saber esa "diferencia" de la que tanto hablaba.

—Yo también, pero por hoy tenemos que apresurarnos o tendremos problemas.

Bolt asintió, retándola a una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a la Torre. Sin embargo, siendo apenas alumnos de academia, no percibieron que habían sido seguidos por todos lados. Sasuke y Naruto los vieron desaparecer al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

—Creo que será un poco más fácil de lo que pensé, _dobe_.

Naruto sonrió ante el insulto que llevaba años sin escuchar.

—Ellos son buenos niños y son los únicos que me importan, _teme_.

Sasuke sujetó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, afirmando sus palabras con un simple toque. Existía una enorme _diferencia_ entre querer y amar. Y sabían que sus hijos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprenderla. Bolt y Sarada no tardarían en descubrirlo y, cuando lo hicieran, ellos estarían ahí para explicárselos. Les faltaba bastante camino por recorrer, uno al lado del otro.

Una larga historia como la suya nunca podría ser borrada tan fácil, aunque los demás inventaran montones de pretextos y las circunstancias parecieran imposibles… Sasuke y Naruto nacieron para estar juntos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, hola! Bueno, éste es un pequeño one-shot que tenía –y debía– que hacer para quedar un poco conforme con el final del manga (del cual no diré nada porque ya me cansé ¬¬), y también para aprovechando para que fuera parte del "**__Bombardeo SasuNaru__**" que organizó **__Takaita Hiwatari__** (si quieren ver y leer las contribuciones pueden pasar a mi FB para más información), así que espero que les haya gustado, es sencillo pero intenté hacer algo un poquito más real (?) :3**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos y cuídense mucho. Y por cierto…**_

_**¡El SNS jamás morirá! **_**(/**3**)/**

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
